The present invention relates to an improved structure of an elbow pipe, in particular, an elbow pipe which allows easy disposal of waste within the pipe, and comprises a filter, deposition cup and sealing ring which is formed at the bottom region of the U-shaped tube.
The U-shaped region of an elbow pipe used generally in the dish washer, washing tub is often blocked as a result of debris and waste and causes inconvenience to the users. This is due to the fact that the debris for example, hairs, foodstuff, papers, etc. have entered and struck in the elbow. This will cause the cessation of the smooth flow of water and the formation of bacteria and germs. As a result, the elbow pipe has to be dislocated for cleaning so as to remove the waste material. This means of cleaning is very laborious and troublesome.
Another method of solving the drawback is to add chemicals to dissolve the waste material. However, this chemical dissolves only a portion of the waste material. In other word, this chemical has limited uses. Besides, the frequent use of the chemical agents may pollute the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,816 discloses traps for ,drain pipes. The drain pipe trap has a screen which is mounted vertically within the trap. A removable bottom closure member is attached to the dip portion of the pipe and a screen is placed vertically to trap objects.